


reward

by prankingteapot



Series: no nut november (in summer) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, blowjob, the origin fic of the no nut november series, two? seconds of vaginal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: But Robin had somehow gone through thirty days of Maribelle teasing him without caving, and she had promised to reward him for it.
Relationships: Maribelle/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: no nut november (in summer) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774036
Kudos: 12





	reward

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this back on valentine’s day (with intentions to post it then), but held on to it and finally decided to fix it up and give it its proper spot among the series it inspired. hope you like it!

* * *

Robin wasn’t even sure how he’d done it. It had been the literal hardest month of his life, and Maribelle hadn’t helped matters in the slightest. From teasing him with looks to suddenly being interested in buying what felt like a whole wardrobe full of brand new lingerie to wear around the house (she had insisted it had been because she was feeling particularly sexy that month, which he couldn’t argue with in the slightest, but he really knew it was because she was trying to make him lose the challenge that Lissa had of course encouraged her to make Robin participate in), but somehow he’d held on through it all. 

Even if some days he had just wanted to say fuck it and bend her over whatever piece of furniture was nearest to them to take his frustrations out on her. 

But Robin had somehow gone through thirty days of Maribelle teasing him without caving, and she had promised to reward him for it.

The morning of December first, she had promised just as soon as he’d gotten off work to get him off.

Naturally, Robin’s day had moved as slow as molasses; but as promised, Maribelle had pounced on him as soon as he’d gotten home from work, not even letting him get settled from work before she had pushed him to the couch and got to her knees in front of him to begin undressing him below the belt. 

Robin had just enough time to process that she was dressed in the skimpiest piece of her new wardrobe that she had bought over the last month (the one he had felt the strongest feelings of saying ‘fuck the challenge’ over, which she probably knew): the lacy pink crotchless one piece that accentuated Maribelle’s many curves and left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

And then all of his other thoughts were swept away as she fished his cock out from inside his pants, and he groaned as he felt Maribelle’s lips wrap around his cockhead, one of her hands beginning to stroke his flaccid shaft. He quickly started to harden in her hand and mouth, his dick a ticking time bomb, on a hair trigger at this point. Any ounce of stimulation would have aroused him. He was so backed up, and so ready for an orgasm, he didn’t know if he could take it for very long.

Less than a minute after she’d started stroking him, he was fully hard in her hand, and already near orgasm.

“Maribelle, I’m...”

He braced for orgasm, but was surprised when she pulled away and stood before him, turning her back to him and spread her legs slightly, revealing her slick pussy. 

“I’d rather have you finish inside me like this, after you were so good for not succumbing— oh!”

She’d had him after the very first part of her sentence. He grasped her hips and pulled her body over his lap, positioning his hard cock at her entrance. She reached back and grasped his cock, using one of her hands to guide him into her warm pussy before pushing herself down onto his shaft. 

The feeling of her tight walls wrapping around him was way too much for him after her blowjob, and just as she’d taken him fully inside her and was sitting in his lap, he was gone. 

He threw his head back and groaned her name as he let loose, grasping tightly to Maribelle’s hips as he filled her with the biggest, thickest load of cum he’d ever pumped into her, the results of no nut November.

Maribelle moaned as he filled her up, the sensation of being filled up almost as good to her as him finally getting to cum again. She felt herself being bounced on his lap a bit as Robin thrusted his hips up a few times as his stream finally began wearing down, making sure to shoot the last few ropes deep inside her. 

Once he was done, he bonelessly fell back against the couch, panting to catch his breath. 

Maribelle rolled her hips, enjoying the feeling of his still hard cock inside of her (and not to mention the large load he had deposited). She turned her head, meeting his lidded eyes over her shoulder.

“Was it worth the wait, dear?” she asked, and he nodded. 

“Completely worth it,” he replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it’s so short and to the point, but thanks for reading! 
> 
> also as a side note, this might be the last fe: awakening fic i write for a while because i got into three houses again and already have some potential fic ideas, so~


End file.
